


最后的任务（one shot）

by Dabchick101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabchick101/pseuds/Dabchick101
Summary: 在海瑟姆与康纳教堂相遇，一同追击丘奇之前，谢伊与海瑟姆见了一面。





	最后的任务（one shot）

**Author's Note:**

> 对还没玩过AC3的人：剧透预警！

“安德！接下来的事情交给你安排，我有点事情要忙！”谢伊向他新的大副喊道。

吉斯特老了，很多事情他已经力不从心，此次去法国前他向谢伊辞去了自己的职务，并向他推荐了这个年轻人来顶替自己。谢伊对此没有多说什么，在这次的行程中，他也发现这个年轻人的工作的确做的很出色。

年轻的大副在船上向他挥挥手，让他放心。谢伊点点头，转身背对着夕阳向他的目的地赶了过去。

四年了，距离他离开这里已经四年了。如今再次踏上这片土地，却发现这个地方已经大变模样。曾经繁华的纽约被烧毁了很大一部分，只剩下断壁残垣。谢伊知道去年发生在这里的那场大火，海瑟姆在信里告知了他这个情况，还怀疑这场大火和华盛顿有关。

谢伊到达乔治堡时，太阳已经沉入了海平面之下，黑暗开始慢慢的笼罩这座城市。

“May the father of understanding guide us.”

确认过他的身份之后，守卫放他进入了乔治堡。

据守卫的话，海瑟姆还在他的办公室，但谢伊却没看见那里亮灯。敲了敲门无人回应之后，他轻轻的推开门，走了进去。

屋里的光线十分的不充足，谢伊只模糊的看见窗边的手扶椅上歪坐着一个人，一动不动。

“啪嗒”一声，那人手里拿着的东西掉在了地上，这时他才从梦中惊醒。

“Sir?”谢伊轻轻的喊了一声。

那人转过头来，正是海瑟姆。“是你，谢伊。”他把地上的东西捡起来，又起身去点了几根蜡烛。指指旁边的另一把椅子，让谢伊坐下。

“看着看着睡着了，竟然连你进来都没发觉。”

“这里应该还算安全，外面可就不一定了。”谢伊指指地上，又指指外面。

海瑟姆倒笑了。“还记得你那时走在街上被人从背后捅刀子的经历呐？”

“这可是忘不掉的。”谢伊也没忍住，咧开了嘴。

“Sir,”他从怀里掏出来一个盒子，递给海瑟姆。“先行者之盒。”

海瑟姆接了过去，拿在手里仔细看了看。

过了一会，他把这个盒子又递到了谢伊手上。

“Sir?”

“这个东西，今后还是由你来保管，放在我这不安全。”

“Sir,但是我认为在我手里才是不安全的，还是……”

“不，谢伊，不是这样的。”海瑟姆打断了他。“自你上次离开，已经发生了很多事。有些我在信里告诉了你，有些没有。”他沉默了一会，继续说道：“教团的势力大减，强森，皮特凯恩，希基，他们的死给教团带来了无法挽回的损失。”

“他们……死了？”虽然加入了圣殿，但他却对教团内部的事情并没有过多的关注，大部分时间他都飘在海上，忙于寻找先行者之盒，海瑟姆也没过多的要求他参与圣殿的事务。

“他们怎么死的？”

“刺客，阿基里斯明显没有遵守他的‘承诺’，现在这个刺客就是他训练出来的。”海瑟姆话中带着一丝的怒意。

“那……我记得……我们不是还有一个医生，叫本杰明什么的？”

“那个叛徒！”谢伊瞧见他放在椅子扶手上的手攥了起来。“他背叛了我们，还偷走了大陆军的供给，带着一些成员投靠英军去了。查尔斯目前还在处理强森他们遗留下来的问题，而对付丘奇那只老狐狸，我已经有了计划。”

谢伊的眉头皱了起来。多年前他们对达文波特发起攻击，就是想在北美对刺客斩草除根。在那次攻击中阿基里斯以放弃刺客的事业为代价才被海瑟姆又一次留了条命，但从现在的情况看……

“谢伊。”海瑟姆的声音让他回过神来。“我不知道为什么，我们都在那名刺客的名单上，但是你没有。或许是阿基里斯过于羞愧将你和他之间发生的事情告诉他教出来的那个徒弟，也或许是因为你行踪不定难以追查。我不知道是什么原因，但是我们或许可以利用这一点。我想让你从明面上消失，从今之后你只在暗处活动。殖民地独立是个不争的事实，教团现在的情况你也了解了，刺客或许会对我们发起攻击，也或许不会，但你却有可能会逃过这一劫。”

谢伊垂目思考了一会，点点头同意了。

海瑟姆沉思了一会，说道：“你知道这样的话，我就得让你在教团的记录里彻底消失吧？所有你为教团做出的贡献都将不会留下一点痕迹，以后你做的事情也不会被记载下来，至少……在我们再一次壮大之前，所有有关你的东西，都不会出现在教团的记录之中。”

“你知道我不在意那些，Sir.”谢伊笑着摇了摇头。

海瑟姆长出了口气的表情。他向谢伊摆摆手。

谢伊起身想要离开，却迟疑了一下。

“Sir,如果你想的话，我可以悄悄地去一趟达文波特……”

“不，不，谢伊。”海瑟姆在他话音还没落时便开了口。“那个刺客……我会处理。如果我的计划能成功的话，或许能够避免我们的境遇进一步恶化。如果不能……”他从椅子上站起来，注视着谢伊的眼睛。

“谢伊，我想你记住我接下来说的话。如果我不能阻止情况进一步恶化，我希望你不要进行复仇，不要回击。殖民地必然会独立，我们需要在这里留下教团的种子。保持隐匿的状态，暗中发展我们的势力，扩大我们的成员，这是我对你下达的最后一个任务。”

谢伊看着他面前这个头发已经变得花白的男人，在他坚定和不容抗拒的眼睛里，谢伊难以对他的命令说半个不字。

过了好一会，他点了点头。

一周之后，谢伊乘着莫琳根再次起航了。他的船队已经在美洲和欧洲之间建立起了贸易网络，在那些和他做交易的人眼里，他只是一个成功的商人，而在那里，他还有一些事情要处理。

之后的一天，谢伊在一些合同上签字时，接到了海瑟姆的死讯。他的手顿了顿，笔尖在纸上洇下一大团墨汁。


End file.
